Heartbound
by QueenOfMarmoreal
Summary: There's just too much that time can not erase / Alice est de retours à Underland, cette fois-ci aux côtés de Mirana. Celle-ci lui demande de voyager dans le temps à nouveau. Sera t-elle capable d'accomplir sa mission sans détruire l'Espace Temps de nouveau ? / MAlice ( Mirana x Alice ). L'histoire se déroule après De L'Autre Côté du Miroir. Rated T. Fic Multi-Chapitre.
1. Intro - We Will Be Immortals

**_Introduction._**

* * *

 ** _« Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia ? Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are ? And when the lights die down, telling us who we are ?»_**

La Reine Blanche l'avait demandé dans la salle du trône. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ?

Alice serpentait nerveusement les couloirs blancs froids de Marmoreal, la boule au ventre, les mains se crispant et se dé-crispant sans arrêt.

Tout ça, mélangé a des centaines de papillons.

Elle se sentait comme ça depuis qu'elle était revenue a Underland. Absolem était revenu la chercher en lui annonçant que sa Reine avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait pas réfléchi pour accourir. A ce point, elle ne savait pas encore que les papillons dans son ventre n'étaient pas dus à l'excitement de les revoir. Mais bien a l'excitement de _la_ revoir. Elle ne savait pas que si elle avait combattu le Jabberwocky, ce n'était pas pour eux, mais bien pour _elle_. Pour la Reine Blanche.

Non sans mal, celle-ci s'était confessée au retour de la blonde au pays, et ça avait ouvert les yeux a Alice. Mais intérieurement, elle savait très bien qu'elle le savait déjà, et cela depuis bien longtemps.

D'ailleurs, Alice n'avait jamais songé à lui demander, mais parfois la blonde se demandait comment le fait que Mirana préférait les femmes aux hommes avait été accueillit dans sa famille. Après tout, elle était de sang royal, alors ce genre de chose avait dû être compliqué à gérer, avec toutes les histoires d'héritiers et tout ça... Non ?

Alice pris une grande inspiration pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour penser à ce genre de chose, mais elle était curieuse et elle n'était pas quelqu'un connu pour tenir sa langue.

Ses mains tremblaient davantage alors qu'elle approchait la salle du trône.

Elle pouvait vaincre un Jabberwocky, mais pas soutenir le regard de la Reine Blanche ?

Elle grogna intérieurement avant de rentrer dans la plus grande salle du palais, les dents et les poings serrés.

La salle écarlate était vide de monde, le soleil de midi tapait aux fenêtres en arabesques compliquées. Des fois, le château la faisait se sentir un peu petite. Alors, elle avança timidement dans la salle, vers le trône vide.

Elle se demanda pendant un instant ou était la Reine.

 _C'est bien ici qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ?_

Ses yeux bleus électriques cherchèrent pendant un instant autour d'elle avant de tomber sur la forme élégante de Mirana devant une fenêtre.

Un sourire pris aussitôt place sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux traçaient les contours nets de la forme longiligne qui se découpait dans la lumière du jour. Des fois, Alice avait l'impression que Mirana faisait réellement partie de son château, comme si il interagissait avec elle.

La Reine lui tournait le dos, elle ne bougeait pas, elle semblait songeuse.

Alice voulut un instant l'appeler, mais elle se résigna. Qui était-elle pour déranger la Reine ?

Si elle l'avait appelé, elle avait ses raisons, alors Alice allait attendre.

Et puis, elle était la _Reine_ , alors la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Heureusement, cette dernière, toujours dos à la jeune fille, mis fin à ce trouble intérieur « Alice » Appela t-elle d'une voix douce et svelte, ce à quoi la blonde sursauta.

Alice sentit son coeur se tordre dans sa cage thoracique à l'appel de son nom. Si elle s'écoutait, elle dirait à la Reine tout ce qu'elle pensait, à quel point elle lui donnait chaud et à quel point elle voulait juste tendre la main pour toucher cette chaleur.

 _Mais les conventions sont maitresses de notre époque_ Se répéta t-elle pour calmer sa respiration _Tiens toi bien, Alice._

Comment Mirana savait-elle que c'était Alice qui était là, et pas _quelqu'un d'autre_ ?

C'était une question qu'elle se posait beaucoup en ce moment. _Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre_ ?

« C-Comment- » Mais le rire doux de la Reine résonna dans la pièce en écho.

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna « Comment je sais que c'est toi ? » Elle sourit doucement, ses yeux chocolats brillants souriant « Je connais le son de ton coeur - » Murmura t-elle doucement mais avec une affirmation indiscutable.

Alice sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Elle avait chaud, et la façon dont Mirana bougeait et parlait ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Cette dernière, devant le manque de réponse de la blonde, avança élégamment vers elle avant de lever une main délicate vers son visage, caressant d'un touché plume la joue de la plus petite femme « - Comme tu connais le son du mien. » Sourit-elle, ses dents blanches encadrées par des lèvres rouges sang. Alice leva son regard azur pour tomber dans celui chocolat chaud. Leur échange était silencieux mais dévoilait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Mirana sourit tendrement à la mine timide d'Alice « De quoi à tu peur, ma chère Alice ? » Demanda t-elle, ses jolis yeux cherchant ceux de la blonde, fuyants.

Alice se trouvait ridicule de regarder par terre alors qu'elle pouvait à sa guise regarder dans les yeux parfaits de sa Reine sans être réprimandée, mais elle se trouvait si ... Ridicule, si banale à côté d'elle. Elle se disait qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir été celle que Mirana avait choisie. Mais elle était tellement ... Tellement quelconque.

La Reine Blanche sembla deviner les inquiétudes d'Alice, ainsi elle lui releva le menton d'une main parfaitement manucurée « Tu sais, tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes sans te faire couper la tête ? » Murmura t-elle malicieusement, espérant tirer un sourire à la jolie blonde.

Cette dernière rougie davantage et son coeur accéléra « Ou-oui je suis désolée, je- » Mirana la coupa gentiment par un baiser sur les lèvres, ce à quoi la blonde répondit immédiatement avec joie.

Alice se lécha les lèvres sous le regard joueur de la Reine « J'ai un service à te demander Alice » Avoua soudainement Mirana. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui baissa les yeux et sa mine s'assombrie.

Elle s'écarta un peu d'Alice, curieuse « J'ai ... J'ai besoin de ton aide pour récupérer un objet ... De grande valeur »

Le soudain changement de ton et de conversation pris Alice au dépourvu. Son cerveau pris plusieurs secondes à réaliser la gravité de ce que la Reine lui demandait.

Alice la fixa un instant. Mirana semblait nerveuse, presque gênée. La blonde pouvait le dire car ses doigts, plus que d'habitude, bougeaient nerveusement dans les airs et son regard d'habitude si calme et posé reflétait une pure appréhension.

« Oh ... Oui, pas de problème » C'était son travail après tout. Alice gravit les marches du trône 2 par 2 et toucha l'armure du bout des doigts pour sentir de nouveau sa texture, le regard lourd de la Reine posé sur elle « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est loin ? Dois-je prendre des hommes avec moi ? » Questionna t-elle presque machinalement.

Si c'était ça que la Reine voulait lui dire, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter autant.

Alice souffla discrètement.

« Alice ... Je vais devoir te demander de retourner une nouvelle fois dans le passé »

Alice se retourna soudainement, les yeux presque exorbités. Mirana avait la tête baissée et ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement.

Alice ne voulait pas retourner dans le passé. Elle avait causé beaucoup trop de dégâts la dernière fois, et elle ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

Mais la façon dont la Reine Blanche tentait de dissimuler son angoisse et la façon dont ses yeux brillaient de solitude au moment présent faisait pencher le coeur d'Alice. Ça devait être quelque chose d'important, sinon elle ne lui aurait pas demandé.

Sa Reine avait besoin d'elle.

Et elle allait l'aider.

« Je-je suis désolé Alice, c'est- » La blonde marcha fermement vers la Reine et l'enlaça sans réfléchir. Mirana sembla heureuse de son initiative et, encerclée dans les bras protecteurs qu'elle aimait tant, elle s'y cala automatiquement. Son nez trouva sa place dans le creux du cou d'Alice.

« J'ai promis de vous protéger, peu importe les dangers. » Mirana sourit dans le cou de la blonde, celle-ci posa sa bouche contre l'oreille délicate « Même si ça inclus créer une faille temporelle et détruire l'espace temps »

La Reine rit de bon coeur, apportant un sourire sincère sur le visage d'Alice « Je t'aime, mon amour » Murmura t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles plus fines de sa conjointe.

Et à ce moment, Alice pensa qu'elle aurait même décroché la lune pour voir ce sourire encore et encore.

* * *

 ** _« I am the sand bottom half of the hourglass_** ** _»_**

Alice attrapa délicatement la petite sphère dorée que Mirana lui tendait. Elle l'examina un instant, les rayons du soleil tapant sur la matière dorée brillante, se rappelant de la dernière fois ou elle l'avait eu dans les mains, et grimaça un peu. La jeune Reine sourit à la mine d'Alice « J'ai été personnellement voir Temps pour la lui demander » Expliqua t-elle avec un sourire rassurant et entendu. La blonde fronça un peu les sourcils « Et il vous l'a prêté sans rechigner ? » Demanda t-elle, sceptique.

« Hm je lui ai ... expliqué la situation » Marmonna Mirana, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat malicieux.

La blonde haussa les épaules et enfonça la chronosphère dans sa poche.

Elle se tritura les doigts « Eum... Et par rapport à cet objet que je dois récupérer ... ? » Demanda lentement Alice, n'ayant pas très envie de brusquer la Reine.

Elles étaient toutes les 2 dans les jardins de Marmoreal, s'apprêtant pour le départ d'Alice. La blonde ne voulait pas de quelque chose d'officiel ou il y aurait trop de monde et ou elle n'aurait pas pu se concentrer. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas prendre trop longtemps ... N'est-ce pas ?

Mirana semblait assez inconfortable avec le sujet, Alice l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt dans la journée.

Loin d'elle l'idée de mettre la Reine mal à l'aise mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir quoi chercher, ça serait une perte de temps monumentale.

Mirana sembla dans un combat mental quant-à expliciter sa demande. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle souffla d'agacement, ce qu'Alice interpréta comme un abandon.

« Écoute Alice, l'objet que tu dois récupérer s'appelle Le _Livre du Destin_. Il est plus connu sous le nom de _Pandémograph_. » Elle chuchota les derniers mots comme si elle en avait peur, mais son ton était grave et elle ne rigolait clairement pas alors la blonde préférait écouter attentivement « C'est un objet très important qui a été perdu à Marmoreal dans la salle du trône le jour ... Ou tu es venu pour la première fois. »

Expliqua t-elle sérieusement, le regard brumeux. La blonde voyait clairement des fantômes du passé briller dans les yeux de la jolie Reine.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Le jour ou elle était venue pour la première fois ?

« Alors ... Je dois remonter jusqu'a ce jour là ? » Demanda t-elle, un peu perdue.

La Reine hocha la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux « Mais écoute bien, Alice, tu ne dois en aucun cas te faire voir ou parler à quelqu'un, c'est bien clair ? » Prévint-elle, mais Alice se contenta de la fixer imperturbablement « Alice ? Ne parle à personne et ... » Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et lui remonta le menton pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui chocolat « Et quoi ? » Murmura t-elle.

Mirana posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa de son pouce dans un geste rassurant « Et peu importe combien le spectacle que tu vas voir risque de t'être insupportable, ne va surtout pas me parler, ça serait ... La pire erreur que tu puisses faire. » Dit-elle, la voix pleine de tristesse et d'appréhension. Mirana ne supportait pas l'idée d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si la tête de mule qu'était la petite blonde allait parler à la Mirana de 18 ans. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, et même si sur le coup ça semblerait bien, ça provoquerait que davantage de dégat.

A ce point, Alice était vraiment perdue « Quel spectacle insupportable ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le cas ? » Demanda t-elle rapidement, son cœur battant la chamade.

La Reine ferma les yeux un instant et secoua la tête « Tout ce que tu as a savoir c'est que peu importe combien tu risque d'être blessée par ce que tu vas voir, ne tente rien, laisse se faire les choses car si tu agis, tu feras pire que mieux, _on ne risque rien_ , tu m'entends ? » Alice la fixait désespérément, et la Reine jurait pouvoir voir des larmes perler à ses yeux « Tu m'entends ? » Répéta t-elle plus fort, en attente d'une confirmation.

Alice, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, hocha maladroitement la tête.

Mirana expira, visiblement un peu inquiète elle aussi « D'accord, tu dois éviter de croiser la Alice du passé, et surtout ne touche pas au livre quand tu l'auras, c'est extrêmement important Alice » Reprit-elle de façon insistante, maintenant visiblement secouée par différentes émotions. Semblant davantage agitée qu'Alice, elle marcha un peu tout en respirant longuement.

Alice, elle, était toujours clouée sur place, les yeux embrumés par milles scénarios différents. « C-Combien de temps le voyage va t-il prendre ? » Demanda t-elle, cherchant sa voix qu'elle trouvait éteinte.

La Reine s'arrêta de marcher et réfléchit un instant « Quelques minutes ... Ou mois, on ne peut pas prévoir, tu sais comment fonctionne le temps à Underland » Répondit la jeune Reine, tentant un sourire pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais Alice n'en fut que davantage secouée.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine « Mais et si ... Et si vous m'oubliez ? » Rien que le fait de penser ces mots la tuait intérieurement.

Mirana se stoppa net dans sa marche et rejoint immédiatement Alice à ses côtés. Elle pris ses mains dans les siennes et planta fermement son regard dégagé de toute incertitude dans celui azur « Tu peux être sur d'une chose, Alice » Affirma t-elle fermement, ses mains enserrant celles de la petite blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux « Peu importe l'époque, l'âge ou la ligne de temps, tu seras toujours la seule à être marquée au fer rouge sur mon coeur. Et c'est bien pour ça que tu ne dois pas parler à la Mirana du passé, d'accord ? Je connais mes limites, et je connais mon propre cœur, Alice, et je sais que si ça arrive, je tomberais encore amoureuse de toi, et ça ne pourrait que nous desservir. _La présence de celui qu'on aime ne nous quitte jamais_. » Murmura t-elle alors qu'Alice lui sourit brillamment « Je t'aime aussi » Sourit cette dernière en reniflant.

Mirana embrassa ses lèvres puis le bout de son nez alors qu'Alice serrait douloureusement la chronosphère dans sa poche.

Alice s'écarta alors et lança la chronosphère a terre. L'engin doré pris de l'ampleur et s'ouvrit complètement. Comme la dernière fois.

 _Remonter jusqu'au jour de ma première visite, ne parler ni ne me montrer à personne, prendre le Pandémograph et revenir. Simple._

La boule au ventre, elle monta dans la sphère en lévitation et regarda une dernière fois Mirana, attendant patiemment.

Cette dernière lui envoya un baiser « Toutes mes forces sont avec toi, Alice. Je t'aime. Et n'oublie pas que je suis juste de l'autre côté. » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Alice sourit, mais celui-ci n'atteint pas ses yeux cependant.

Elle avait le cœur lourd de quitter Mirana, et son appréhension était augmentée par l'omniprésence de la conséquence d'une possible erreur. La Reine avait aussi horreur de voir Alice s'éloigner d'elle, elle sentait déjà un vide à Underland alors qu'Alice n'était même pas encore partie, mais elle avait confiance en la blonde et elle savait qu'elle allait réussir.

En espérant qu'elle s'en tienne à la mission. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour tout le monde, mais en particulier, égoïstement, pour elles 2.

Alice se força à lever un bras vers le levier et, après un dernier coup d'œil à Mirana, le tira pour disparaitre en un éclair dans l'océan du temps.

« Il y a certaines choses que le temps ne pourra jamais effacer, Alice. » Sourit la Reine Blanche, la main gauche sur son cœur, alors qu'elle fixait toujours le ciel bleu dégagé ou la blonde avait disparu quelques instants auparavant.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Look At Me Now

_**« Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me »**_

Alice toussa plusieurs fois alors qu'elle roula sur le sol marbré dans un nuage de poussière.

Atterrissage difficile. Elle avait un peu perdue la main depuis le temps.

La chronosphère claqua plusieurs fois contre le pavé avant de s'immobiliser et de retrouver sa forme de poche.

Alice se releva péniblement et plissa des yeux pour contrer le soleil qui tapait dans le ciel.

Pas de doute, elle était a Marmoreal.

Enfin, l'ancien Marmoreal : le château n'avait rien de monochrome à cette époque et fourmillait de vie. Quelques personnes, surprises de l'arrivée soudaine d'Alice, la fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Mirana et décida de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Enfin, de limiter les dégâts.

Elle haussa les épaules et entama son chemin vers l'intérieur du château, ramassant au vol la petite sphère dorée.

* * *

Alice marchait vite, la tête basse, et le cœur battant. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et ne devait pas se faire repérer.

La tête baissée, elle devait forcément s'attendre à foncer dans quelqu'un, ce qu'elle fit « Attention ou vous allez ! » Cria avec exaspération un petit lapin blanc vêtu d'une veste bleue.

« Oh e-excusez moi je- » Alice se coupa net dans son élan et écarquilla les yeux dans la surprise. Cette veste, cette montre a gousset, ce sale caractère... Mais c'était –

« McTwisp !? » S'étouffa t-elle, prise de court. Elle se trouvait actuellement en présence du lapin blanc du passé.

Ça commence mal.

Le lapin blanc haussa les sourcils « Lui même. Et vous êtes ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu ici ... » Il plissa ses petits yeux marrons pour détailler la jeune fille davantage, qui fit volontairement tomber quelques mèches blondes devant ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir davantage son visage. « N-non je ne suis pas d'ici je – je m'appelle Alic-ia. Alicia. » Elle avala durement de peur que le lapin ne voit clair dans son jeu.

Celui-ci la fixa quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, et répondit finalement « Alicia ? Étrange ... La princesse est actuellement avec une jeune fille ayant presque le même nom que vous, une certaine Alice je crois. » Constata t-il en regardant sa montre. Il fit un bon en voyant l'heure « Oulala, je suis déjà en retard sur mon emploi du temps, je vais devoir- »

« La Princesse ? » C'était tout ce qu'Alice avait retenu de la conversation, et elle ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau.

La lapin blanc remua de la truffe, sceptique « Oui, la princesse Mirana. Vous voulez la rencontrer ? » Demanda t-il, tapant impatiemment du pied. Il devait occuper une place aussi importante à la cours qu'a l'heure actuelle.

Alice sentit son cœur pulser contre sa cage thoracique. Voir Mirana ?

« Ou est-elle ? » Demanda précipitamment la blonde en regardant autour d'elle, mais son regard ne tomba que sur la foule agitée.

McTwisp passa de la surprise a l'agacement puis au scepticisme, tout ça en un quart de seconde « Je vais vous emmener à elle, mais ce sera tout après ça » Prévint-il.

Alice écarquilla une nouvelle fois des yeux à la réplique, mais quand elle repris ses esprits, le lapin avait déja disparu dans la foule.

Elle soupira d'agacement. Après tout, Underland était toujours Underland.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua pour la première fois que l'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis son premier retours dans le passé.

« Alicia ! » Son regard fut happé par une flèche blanche qui s'arrêta devant elle.

C'était McTwisp, et il avait l'air de s'impatienter plus que jamais. « Le temps avance peut être moins vite _là haut_ mais ici il file comme une flèche, alors dépêchez vous de me suivre ! » Alice sentit son coeur s'arrêter pendant une seconde à la phrase du lapin, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que par « là-haut » il se référait en faite à leur différence de taille, et pas au fait qu'elle venait en réalité du monde _d'en haut_. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle avant de suivre le lapin qui était déja reparti.

 _Je vais devoir faire très attention à ce que je dis._

Elle serpenta rapidement dans les milles couloirs du château bondé de monde, s'arrêtant parfois, éblouie par toutes les choses étranges qui s'y déroulaient, mais repartant toujours de plus belle pour ne pas perdre le lapin de vue.

Elle s'arrêta finalement près de la salle du trône, et se dit que si McTwisp lui avait juste dis, elle aurait très bien pu y aller toute seule.

Le lapin fit un signe de tête vers la salle moins bruyante entourée par les grandes portes ouvertes. Alice jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, discrètement, ce qui tira un regard interrogateur au lapin blanc.

Son regard tout de suite attiré sur la plus belle personne de la pièce : Mirana n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite dans le temps, quoiqu'un peu plus jeune encore. Ses cheveux roses pâles et sa robe mauve claire donnaient du peps à ses yeux chocolats noisette qu'Alice aimait tant. Elle souriait, de ses dents blanches encadrées par de belles lèvres roses. Ses yeux brillaient d'une innocence et d'une joie de vivre toujours présentes.

La vue si douce de sa Reine tira un sourire apaisé à la blonde qui s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la grande porte.

Mirana semblait si sereine, si étrangère à toute cette angoisse qui fanait désormais un peu son sourire, si _vraie_ qu'elle donnait à la blonde l'impression qu'elle avait réussie sa mission alors qu'elle n'avait en réalité rien commencé.

Elle remarqua seulement quelques instants après la petite tête blonde qui monopolisait l'attention de la Princesse.

Alice fronça le nez devant sa représentation passée. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir porté ces horribles ballerines d'aristocrates.

Elle soupira en voyant Mirana se baisser pour poser un baiser sur le front de son ancienne-elle.

Oh oui, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier de cet instant. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir l'odeur de lavande fraiche et de miel de Mirana, et la texture qu'avait ses lèvres sur sa peau.

C'était étrange, elle était à la fois en train de se souvenir et de vivre en même temps ce souvenir.

McTwisp secoua ses moustaches et commença à sautiller vers l'intérieur de la salle « Je vais vous annoncer » Affirma t-il, mais cela sembla réveiller soudainement Alice qui le tira brusquement en arrière par le col de sa veste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« N-non surtout pas ! J-je veux dire, pas besoin de tant de formalités » Essaya de se rattraper Alice, avalant la boule de stress coincée dans sa gorge. Elle jeta un oeil à l'intérieur de la salle, mais Mirana et Alice avaient disparue.

McTwisp fronça les sourcils dans le doute « Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu pâle »

Alice avala une nouvelle fois. Mirana l'avait prévenue d'interagir le moins possible avec les autres.

Elle avait déjà dérogé à la règle en parlant ... Non-intentionnellement à McTwisp, et peu importe combien il était tentant d'aller parler à la Princesse, elle ne devait pas le faire.

Du moins, elle allait essayé.

Et de toute façon, elle ne devait pas croiser l'autre Alice, sinon elle risquait de provoquer à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps, et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

 _Prendre le Pandémograph et repartir._

« Je-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, excusez moi » Et elle s'élança dans la salle du trône, laissant le pauvre lapin planté là, ingénu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la suive, sinon ça contredirait ses plans, et Dieu sait combien McTwisp pouvait être collant quand il le voulait.

Alice parcourut la salle du trône du regard sans oublier de jeter un oeil autours d'elle de temps à autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer par les autres.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en se grattant la tête. Mirana lui avait dit que le livre se trouvait dans la salle du trône, mais elle n'avait pas dit ou exactement. Le château ruisselait de passages secrets et de cachettes, Alice était bien placée pour le savoir, le livre pouvait être n'importe ou.

Alice grogna d'exaspération et passa une main dans sa crinière blonde « Anw, merci beaucoup Mirana » Marmonna t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Merci de quoi ? »

 _Uh oh._

Alice se glaça sur place. Elle ne venait pas d'entendre qui elle croyait qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Pourtant elle savait très bien que si, c'était bien Mirana qui se trouvait derrière elle en ce moment.

Les signes ne trompaient pas, et même si elle aurait voulu douter, elle n'aurait pas pu : son cœur faisait la course dans sa poitrine, ses paumes étaient moites, ses joues cramoisies et elle pouvait même jurer qu'elle sentait l'odeur de miel d'ici.

La blonde ferma les yeux un instant. Ça allait être très difficile de se sortir de ce pétrin et Mirana allait la battre quand elle allait savoir qu'elle avait dérogé à la seule règle qu'elle lui avait clairement explicité.

Mais pour sa défense c'était _elle_ qui était venu lui parler, pas Alice.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se retourna lentement.

Et oui, c'était bien Mirana. Au cas ou elle en douterait encore.

La Princesse lui adressait un sourire à tomber par terre et Alice voyait clairement que ce n'était _pas bon_ pour la suite.

Elle tritura nerveusement ses doigts alors que Mirana détaillait son visage, attendant une réponse.

Quand cette dernière ne vint pas, elle prit à nouveau la parole « Vous n'êtes pas très éloquente » Déclara t-elle de sa voix calme et bienveillante, et Alice crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Oui, elle était encore _plus belle_ de près, si c'était possible.

Alice sourit maladroitement et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux « O-oh votre Majesté, désolé je-je ne devrais pas être ici » Elle se gifla mentalement pour paraître aussi stupide devant Mirana, mais cette dernière n'eut pas la réaction escomptée et lui adressa de nouveau un sourire charmeur.

 _Elle va me tuer._

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre... » Réfléchit un instant la princesse et Alice avala durement sa salive.

« N-non je ne crois pas, je ... »

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa subitement dans les yeux chocolats de Mirana mais s'estompa tout aussi rapidement, tirant une grimace d'appréhension à la blonde.

Elle sentit la chronosphère vibrer dans sa poche.

 _Uh oh_.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.

Alice réagit presque instinctivement « Je suis désolé, je dois y aller j'ai- » Mais Mirana la retint par le bras.

« Attendez ! » Supplia cette dernière et Alice s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Mirana lui faisait toujours de l'effet, et ça peu importe l'espace temps. Elle en aurait presque roulé des yeux.

« Attendez, s'il vous plait. Je ... J'ai besoin de parler a quelqu'un » Confia la princesse en baissa ses yeux de biche au sol, et Alice put entrevoir quelques larmes perler sous les cils charbonneux.

Cette fois ci, elle roula des yeux, même si son cœur tambourinait. Elle était faible, et elle le savait.

« Je vous écoute. Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda la blonde avec un sourire réconfortant. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Mirana pleurer, et ça peu importe l'époque.

La princesse lui adressa un sourire à travers ses larmes, heureuse d'être écoutée par quelqu'un.

« Pas ici, venez ! » Et elle attrapa la main d'Alice avant de s'enfuir dans les longs couloirs du château, les gestes amples et non-retenus qui ne ressemblaient tellement pas à l'attitude calme de la Mirana du présent.

Alice suivit, et sentit la main moite de Mirana dans la sienne ainsi que le rose qui lui montait au cou. Elle pouvait sentir le pouls rapide de Mirana pulser à travers la fine peau de son poignée, et au fond, elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. La chronosphère vibra de nouveau dans sa poche.

Elles ne faisaient rien de mal, mais tout ce qu'Alice espérait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas en train de forcer le futur à travers le passé.

Cependant, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire.


End file.
